See you at the Show
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: VTM: Bloodlines Verborgen in der Dunkelheit begann das Spiel und auch wenn sie nur langsam wuchsen, so waren sie sich sicher, dass sie gewinnen konnten.


**Titel: See you at the Show**  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines  
**Charaktere:** Therese Voerman, Jeanette Voerman, Lillian, Nines Rodriguez, Sebastian LaCroix  
**Pairing:** ---  
**Tabelle:** 4  
**Thema:** 01 – Harder to breathe (Maroon 5)  
**Word Count:** 1.936 (Ohne Songtext)  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines und seine Charaktere sind Eigentum von Activision, White Wolfe und Torika und wird auch nie leider mir gehören. Das Lied „Harder to breathe" ist von Maroon 5 und gehört somit ebenfalls nicht mir. Ich erhebe auf beides keinen Anspruch. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld! Einzig Lillian ist mein Chara, der jedoch auf den eigenen Charakter im Spiel basiert.  
**Anmerkung:** Was soll ich dazu sagen, ich fing einfach an zu schreiben und dann kam das… Ich mag Jeanette. Ich glaub ich hab sie gut getroffen xD 

----

Die Stadt hüllte sich langsam in ihre abendliche Dunkelheit, die bald nur noch von den vielen elektrischen Lampen durchbrochen wurde. Doch auch zu dieser Zeit war sie niemals still. Nun, da nur noch die Nachtschwärmer unterwegs waren und keine Gefahr mehr durch die Sonne bestand krochen sie langsam aus ihren Verstecken. Wie jeden Abend würden sie ihren gewohnten Tätigkeiten nachgehen, als würden sie zu ihnen gehören, als wären sie nicht gestorben und wieder auferstanden um ein neues, anderes Leben kennen zu lernen. Ihr Durst nach Blut blieb, ihre Kräfte und Kälte. Aber die Stadt hatte sie aufgenommen und hütete so manches ihrer Geheimnisse in ihren dunklen Gassen, entfernt von den suchenden Blicken der Jäger. Und doch blieb sie kalt zu ihrem Leid, wenn Camarilla, Sabbat, Kuei-jin und Anarchisten sich gegenseitig den Rang ablaufen wollten. Niemand weinte um sie, wenn einer von ihnen fiel. Niemand? Sie sollten keine Gefühle haben, die Zeit hätte sie kalt und leblos zurück lassen sollen, so wie ihre Körper. Aber so waren sie nicht. Und so gab es einige tote Seelen in den verschiedenen Teilen der Stadt weinend nach Erlösung suchten. Immer in der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann einmal erhört werden würden.

**---**

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacce__ptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
_

„Du dummes Miststück!" schrie Therese aufgebracht, eindeutig bereit sich endlich von dem Übel ihrer Schwester zu lösen. „Du billiges Flittchen! Wie kannst du es wagen dich einfach in meine Pläne einzumischen, du dummes Ding?!? Ist es nicht schlimm genug, dass du meinen Namen mit deinen ewigen Eskapaden in den Dreck ziehst?"  
Wütend lief die blonde Frau auf und ab. Ihre Haare waren immer noch perfekt in einen Dutt zusammengefasst, doch ihr Gesicht war verzerrt und ließ die sonst so kalte Geschäftsfrau, die sie sonst immer darstellte, immer mehr verblassen. Alles in allem eigentlich ein sehr interessanter Augenblick, wie Jeanette fand, denn ein Anblick wie dieser war wahrlich selten. Gelangweilt spielte sie mit einem ihrer Zöpfe und schenkte ihrer Schwester einfach nur einen spöttischen Blick. Sie hätte versuchen können die Unschuldige zu spielen, aber wenn man ehrlich war, war dies doch alleine schon wegen ihrem Aussehen reichlich lächerlich. Sie war nicht unschuldig und war es vielleicht auch niemals gewesen, doch im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester wusste sie wenigstens wie man sich amüsieren konnte. Wen interessierten schon diese lächerlichen Machtspielchen der Camarilla. Frei sollten sie sein, so wie sie es vorher auch gewesen waren. Aber wenn man sich schon als etwas ausgeben musste, was man nicht war, war es ja kein Wunder. Jeanette hatte nie verstanden, was Therese an diesen Sachen fand, aber sie war ja schon immer darauf bedacht gewesen einfach allen nur zu gefallen. Genau wie mit ihrem Vater. Ein leichter Schauer lief den Rücken der Malkavian hinunter, als sie an den Mann dachte, der ihr früheres Leben bestimmt hatte. Egal wie auch alles gekommen sein mochte. Sie war froh, dass er fort war. Nun war jedoch nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt über so etwas nachzudenken.  
„Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf, Schwesterherz. So schlimm kann es ja nicht sein. Außerdem hast du doch eh den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zu tun, als dem Prinzen die Füße zu küssen. Vielleicht kommst du ja so auch einfach weiter." ließ sie spöttisch vernehmen und ignorierte den wütenden Blick, den ihre Schwester ihr zuwarf gekonnt.  
„Du…" begann diese auch schon wieder, doch Jeanette hatte nicht vor sie nun zu Wort kommen zu lassen.  
„Vielleicht solltest du mal etwas lockerer werden und auch mal andere als nur dich an deinen Körper ran lassen. Dann wärst du vielleicht nicht mehr so… _verspannt_."  
_„Was?"  
_Immer dieses Gekreische. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, wie es so lange ausgehalten hatte.  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden, liebste Schwester."  
Sollte sie sich doch aufregen, es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Zumindest war Jeanette sich dessen ziemlich sicher gewesen, doch dann griff Therese nach einer Waffe.  
_Oh, Shit!_

----

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
_

Lillian saß gedankenverloren in ihrer schäbigen, kleinen Unterkunft und blickte aus dem Fenster. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie nun schon hier saß und ihren Gedanken nachhing, aber ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie eigentlich die Aufgaben des Spaßmachers erfüllen sollte. Immer wieder flüsterten die Stimmen zu ihr, wollten sie auf den Weg schicken, doch heute war ihr nicht danach. Zwar konnte sie nun endlich die Aufgabe erfüllen, die der leichtfüßige Gott ihr erteilt hatte, doch zu welchem Preis? Die schwarze Tochter des Janus war Geschichte und das Scheusal wollte sie zur Lagerhalle bringen, damit sie das Feuerwerk einleiten konnte. Was würde sie danach tun? Sie würde zurück zum Spaßmacher müssen, dem sie doch so wenig vertrauen schenken konnte. Wer sagte ihr, dass er sie sich einfach das gleiche Schicksal erleiden lassen würde wie ihren Erzeuger, wenn sie dort eintraf? Würde er sie weiter brauchen, oder hatte sie ihren Zweck erfüllt? Er hielt die Fäden in der Hand und spielte sie wie eine Marionette. Jeder Schritt den sie tat wurde von ihm bestimmt. Ein grausiger Gedanke. Und auch wenn sie noch nicht viel gesehen hatte, so wusste die schwarzhaarige Malkavian doch, dass die Abgründe vor ihr anders waren als alles, was sie jemals gesehen hatte. Sie waren tiefer und voller schauriger Dinge. Sie würde Wesen und Dinge sehen, von denen sie vorher nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte. Und vielleicht war ihr weg noch nicht vorherbestimmt und sie würde selbst entscheiden können in welche Richtung sie wandern wollte, doch würde es etwas ändern? Sie dachte zurück an das rothaarige Wesen, welches sie im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte. Der Geruch von Blut und Tod hatten über ihr gehangen wie ein schweres Tuch. Lillian wusste nicht, was sie dazu bewegt hatte ihr zu helfen, doch sie hatte sie nicht einfach dort liegen lassen können und zusehen wie sie starb. Genauso wie sie auch der dünnblütigen Blume geholfen hatte und doch musste sie sich fragen, wenn die Zeit kam, würde irgendjemand ihr helfen?

Kopfschüttelnd erhob die Schwarzhaarige sich und ging mit langsamen Schritten zur Tür. Vielleicht würde man ihr helfen, vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht würde sie sterben, bevor alles vorbei war, vielleicht auch nicht. Niemand vermochte es zu sagen, sie konnte einfach nur ihren Weg geben, sich von ihren Stimmen leiten lassen und beten, dass das Unheil nicht zu schnell über sie kommen mochte. Doch nun, da sie ihre Unterkunft verließ, hatte sie erst einmal eines zu tun… Die Aufgabe des Spaßmachers zu erfüllen.

----

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
_

Nines wusste nicht, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte ausgerechnet in diesen Teil von Downtown aufzuhalten. Eigentlich hatte er noch genug andere Dinge zu erledigen, aber es erschien ihm auf seltsame Weise wichtig. Und wahrlich die Szene die ihn erwartete war anders, als alles was er erwartet hatte. Niemals hätte er gedacht hier auf die Kleine zu treffen, die er beim letzten Treffen der Camarilla gesehen hatte. Das Küken, das weiterleben durfte, während der Erzeuger für seine Tat bestraft wurde. Noch weniger hätte er erwartet sie umringt von drei Mitgliedern der Sabbat zu sehen, die angeregt darüber diskutierten, wie sie sie am ehesten umbringen sollten. Scheinbar hatte sie in der kurzen Zeit, die sie sich nun unter ihnen befand bereits etwas getan um sich Feinde bei den Sabbat zu machen. Nicht, dass diese nicht aus Prinzip jeden Vampir angriffen, den sie sahen, aber das hier war eindeutig anders. Und auch wenn Nines sich bewusst darüber war, dass er die Kleine nicht einmal kannte, konnte er doch nicht zulassen, dass ihre Reise schon hier zu Ende sein sollte. Also war wohl eine kleine Interaktion mit diesen drei Intelligenzbestien angesagt.  
Schießen, warnen, wegschicken, angegriffen werden, erschießen.  
Das übliche Spiel, das schon so oft gespielt wurde und immer gleich ausging. Aber nun konnte die Kleine wieder aufstehen. Schnell ließ er seinen Blick über den Körper der jungen Frau gleiten und nickte leicht. Sah zwar recht übel aus, aber sie würde es schon überlegen. Er wusste nicht, was sie getan hatte, aber etwas in ihren Augen verriet ihm, dass er sich damals nicht getäuscht hatte. Vor ihnen allen stand ein langer Weg. In welcher Weise sie seine Auswirkungen zu spüren bekommen würden wusste er nicht, doch momentan war dies auch eher unwichtig. Nun wechselte er lediglich schnell ein paar Worte mit ihr, bevor es an der Zeit war sich wieder auf den Weg zu machen. Und wer wusste es schon, vielleicht würde sie sich seinen Tipp zu Herzen nehmen und tatsächlich ins Last Round kommen, um noch ein paar weitere Dinge von ihm zu lernen.

Der braunhaarige Mann konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, wieso er wirklich wartete. Nachdem er die Kleine verlassen hatte, kam er nicht umher sich zu fragen ob sie wirklich auftauchen würde. Oder würde sie sich doch eher von LaCroix einwickeln lassen, obwohl dieser ihren Erzeuger getötet hatte?  
Wieso interessierte es ihn überhaupt so sehr? Eigentlich sollte es ihm doch vollkommen egal sein. Immerhin konnte sie entweder zum Feind oder zu ihnen kommen. Aber innerlich wusste er, dass seine Sorgen sich nicht um die Frage drehten, welche Seite sie wählen würde. Seit dem Tag an dem er zugesehen hatte, wie sie ihr Leben erhielt wegen etwas was er eingeworfen hatte spürte Nines, dass noch viel von ihr zu erwarten war. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er selbst ohne Erzeuger durch die Welt gewandert war und seinen eigenen Weg hatte finden müssen. Vielleicht war es auch etwas an ihr, das ihn anzog, Malkavian oder nicht.  
Tief in seine Gedanken versunken bemerkte Nines erst einmal gar nicht, wie Lillian den Raum betrat und eine kurze – anfangs wenig freundliche – Unterhaltung führte, ehe sie sich weiter umsah. Schließlich, als sie mit steten Schritten auf ihn zukam, blickte er sie neugierig an. Ihr emotionsloser Gesichtsausdruck war nichts Neues für ihn, doch das Gespräch zeigte wieder ihre verrückte und kindliche Seite, die ihn faszinierte. Sicher, sie hatte noch viel zu lernen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr trauen sollte oder nicht, aber er wollte ihr helfen.  
_Ich behalte dich im Auge, Kiddo_

----

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
_

Tage flogen vorbei, Nächte voller Arbeit und Blutvergießen. So lange hatte sie sich nun in den Schatten des Spaßmachers gestellt. Zu lange wie sie fand. Die Nummer hatte fliehen müssen wegen ihm. Und auch wenn Lillian wusste, dass sie mit Schuld an diesem Ereignis hatte, so konnte sie doch nicht anders als ihn dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es ihn nicht störte. Mit Freude hätte er dieses Urteil sogleich mitgeteilt, schwächte es doch die Anarchisten. So offensichtlich. Sie brauchte nicht einmal die Stimmen, um dies zu erkennen. Doch sie sprachen zu ihr, ließen sie wissen, dass er eine Gefahr war. Und für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob es Alistair Grout ähnlich ergangen war. Schon lange war sie sich sicher, dass es das Werk des Spaßmachers war, der ihn in den Tod getrieben hatte. Wer auch immer ihn getötet hatte, der Spaßmacher hatte sicher einige Fäden gezogen, wie er es so gerne tat. Aber sie hatte es Leid. Sie würde Nines suchen und sich nicht wie der Erstgeborene Malkavier verstecken und hoffen, dass es half. Verstecken brachte niemals etwas. Weglaufen würde man bis in die Ewigkeit und solche wie sie es waren, vergaßen niemals. Also wieso sich einem Leben der Flucht widmen, wenn man sich dagegen auflehnen konnte. Die vielen Stimmen würden ihr sicher helfen. Und was auch kommen mochte, sie hatte jemanden hinter sich stehen, der zu ihr hielt. Zu lange hatte der Spaßmacher sie mit seltsamen Worten verwirrt und ihren ohnehin schon wirren Verstand in einen noch tieferen Strudel gezogen, so dass sie ihm Glauben schenken würde.  
Aber nun würde sie gehen. Würde ihren Weg gehen und Nines finden. Das Schicksal hatte ihre Wege verknüpft. Von ihrem ersten Augenblick an. Und LaCroix würde es zu spüren bekommen. Sie würden niemals vergessen. Komme was wolle.


End file.
